havenmainefandomcom-20200214-history
Lockdown
"Lockdown" is the 22nd episode of Haven, and the ninth episode of the second season. Synopsis A terrifying infection takes down a police officer at the Haven police station, prompting a lockdown that locks in Audrey and Nathan who suspect that something other than an outbreak is at play. Plot Dwight is arrested while "cleaning up" at the Central Coast Meat Packing for carrying a crossbow by Officer Stark, who tells him that Nathan has been removed from his position as police chief of Haven and has been replaced by Chief Merrill. Dwight notices the officer is sweating though the day is not hot. Nathan, heading to the police station tells Stark to uncuff Dwight. Nathan tells Dwight he suspects Merrill is unaware of The Troubles and is one of Driscoll's unwitting pawns. Stark goes inside to the bathroom, takes off his gloves to reveal black hands, looks in the mirror to see the veins in his face turn black. He collapses and dies oozing black blood. As Chris arrives to take Audrey out to the Haven boat parade, Duke also comes into the station and informs Nathan about Driscoll's text to Evi. However, before they can question Evi, they find the dead officer. Merrill sees the body, notices that Evi is infected as well, and believes the station may be the target of a chemical attack. He orders the entire building sealed, confiscates everybody's weapons and cell phones, and warns them that anybody caught trying to escape the building will be shot. As a contingency plan, Audrey hides a handgun in the evidence locker where Merrill won't search. Hugh Underwood, a doctor trapped in the building, examines Stark's body and says that it doesn't seem like anything on medical record. Nathan manages to get into radio contact with Dwight who tells him that the federal authorities have been warned to consider any calls coming out of Haven as prank calls and armed men have formed a perimeter around the station, meaning somebody wants the people inside isolated. After telling Dwight to go to the Sheriff's office to get help, Nathan confronts Merrill. Merrill reveals that he knew about The Troubles all along and is working with Driscoll to eliminate the Troubled. As he rants about The Troubles, Merrill manifests signs of the mysterious disease and dies. Audrey decides to interview everyone to see who might be responsible for the disease. Nathan and Duke interrogate Evi, who admits that she was told that Duke would benefit from having Nathan removed as police chief. She tells Duke that he is central to some sort of plan for Haven. Audrey first talks to Nikki Coleman, a nervous young woman who pulls styrofoam cups apart, then she talks to Chris, who objects at first, then behaves. Evi breaks out of the station to confront the gunmen outside. She is fatally shot, and Nathan is forced to lock Duke in a cell to keep him from doing anything rash. Audrey looks through Merrill's office for clues and finds a styrofoam cup in the waste bin and deduces that the disease is caused by Nikki. As she speaks to her again, Chris comes in with black hands and gathers from Audrey that Nikki must be the Troubled person and tries to use his Trouble to get Nikki to stop doing her "voodoo", but she doesn't understand. Audrey tells Chris, if he wants to be saved, to let her do her job. She explains to Nikki that Troubles are often caused by a traumatic event, but Nikki doesn't want to talk, admitting only that someone abusive is back. That's why, Audrey surmises, officer Stark went to see her. Outside Audrey's office Underwood convinces a panicking Chris that he can help him if they can get him to a hospital. All they need is a weapon. Chris obtains the gun Audrey hid in the evidence locker and gives it to Underwood, who uses it to hold Audrey and Nikki hostage, revealing himself to be Nikki's abusive ex-husband. Dwight then warns Nathan that the gunmen are attempting to break into the station before the Sheriff's men can arrive in order to kill everyone in the station and so remove the curse. Meanwhile, realizing his error, Chris distracts Underwood while Audrey convinces Nikki that she has the power to fight back. Taking courage Nikki stands up to Underwood, causing the disease to leave the townspeople and fall on Underwood, who quickly dies under its impact. As Nathan moves to secure the back door, Dwight dives through just before the door is riddled with bullets. As the assailants drive off, Nathan wonders at how he wasn't hit until Dwight reveals that his affliction means that bullets tend to find him, which is why he wears a bulletproof vest. After the crisis is resolved, Duke is left to mourn Evi's death. Driscoll arrives to try to console and manipulate Duke, who listens and, though doubtful by nature, eventually thanks him. Audrey tells Dwight to cover up the details of Evi's death, since they can't afford to officially investigate her murder with Driscoll and the state police looking over their shoulders. Nathan also reveals that Merrill's phone records proved that he was in constant contact with Driscoll during the lockdown, meaning that he's going to need Dwight's assistance more than ever. Down at the docks, Audrey meets with Chris, who still feels guilty about betraying Audrey's trust. He admits he gave in to his affliction and nearly got people killed. They both decide to break up, though Chris is hopeful that once The Troubles go away, they might have a chance to rekindle their relationship. Credits Main Cast * Emily Rose as Audrey Parker * Lucas Bryant as Nathan Wuornos * Eric Balfour as Duke Crocker Guest Starring * Vinessa Antoine as Evidence Ryan * Dylan Neal as Hugh Underwood * Kristin Booth as Nikki Coleman * Ron White as Chief Merrill * Stephen McHattie as Ed Driscoll *WWE Superstar Edge as Dwight Hendrickson * Jason Priestley as Chris Brody Cast * Glenn Lefchak as Stan The Cop * Joey Campbell as Paul Stark * Kim Parkhill as Mother * Randy Boliver as Thug Featured Music * "Melting" by Lindsay Price Notes * Stephen McHattie and Kristin Booth both went on to have recurring roles on Orphan Black. Quotes *'Hugh': Hi. I'm Hugh Underwood. I'm a doctor. Chris: Yeah, Chris Brody. I'd shake your hand, but I'm pretty much dying. Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes